Ore wa Luffy no Nii-san !
by Zialema
Summary: Ace est le grand-frère de Luffy. C'est son rôle de s'inquiété pour lui, même au fin fond du Shin Sekai. Alors, quand Dragon, l'homme qui a abandonné Luffy en premier lieu, se présente sur le Moby Dick, Ace a l'intention de lui parlait très chaleureusement... les flammes et les coups en plus.


One_ Piece__ est une œuvre de Oda-sama, je ne vous apprend rien._

_Cette fic est un autre os sur des rencontres qui auraient put se faire dans l'histoire. Cette fois, Ace a quelques points à éclaircir avec Dragon, et venant de notre Hiken d'amour, ça ne peu faire que des étincelles *part en courant pour ne pas se faire tuer par Ace*_

_Bref, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !_

* * *

C'était une journée calme sur le _Moby Dick_. Ils venaient d'essuyer une tempête et de reprendre leurs activités normales, après avoir calmé le bon gros Stefan qui faisait toujours le fou durant les tempêtes.

Comme toujours, le trio Marco, Tatch et Ace discutaient dans leur coin des derniers ragots de l'équipage.

- Oh, et vous savez pas la dernière ! Jimbe m'a raconté qu'Izou lui a fait des avances ! raconta Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Izou devait avoir bu plus que d'habitude, commenta Tatch avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Non, Izou était sobre et lui lui aurait sortit, et je cite, 'Jimbe-chan, t'as pas envi d'un Strip-Poker et plus si affinitée ?' !

- Plus inquiétant, de ce point de vu, en effet !

Les trois compères rirent, imaginant la réaction du pauvre Jimbe face à Izou quand il s'était vu dire ça. Marco se frappa alors dans la main avec son poing, se souvenant de quelque chose.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire, il paraît que le Chef des Révolutionnaires va passer dans les jours à venir, pour s'entretenir avec Oyaji, yoi.

Ace se figea, alors que Tatch s'étonnait :

- Dragon ? Que nous veulent les révolutionnaires ?

- Va savoir, yoi. T'as un avis sur la question, Ace, yoi ?

Aucune réponse ne vint.

Tatch et Marco regardèrent Ace qui avaient cessé de bouger. Ils se regardèrent et le cuistot passa sa main devant les yeux d'Ace qui ne réagit pas.

- Une crise de narcolepsie les yeux ouverts ? supposa Tatch.

- Je ne dors pas, siffla Ace en chassant la main de son ami de devant ses yeux.

Tatch secoua sa main en soufflant dessus, légèrement brûler.

Ace était profondément enragé, c'était pas dans ses habitudes, sans qu'on ne fasse allusion à Gol D. Roger... ors, là, il avait était question de Dragon, et pas du précédent Kaizoku-ou.

- Marco... l'info est de source sûre ? s'enquit Ace en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Izou m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, yoi, répondit Marco.

Ace se leva d'un bond du tonneau sur lequel il était assi, face à ses aînés adossés au bastingage, et traversa au pas de course le pont, sans donner la moindre explication aux deux autres.

Izou fut très surpris qu'Ace l'attrape par le kimono avec beaucoup de brutalité.

- Ace ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'okama.

- Ce que tu as raconté à Marco... c'est vrai ? souffla Ace avec une voix tremblante.

- Au sujet de quoi ?

- Le Révolutionnaire Dragon.

- Oh ! Oui, il aimerait traiter de quelque chose avec Oyaji. Pourquoi ?

Ace fila en courant. Tatch et Marco le suivirent du regard, pendant que leur jeune frère traverser le pont dans _l'autre_ sens, et disparaissait dans le navire.

- Quel mouche l'a piquet ? demanda Tatch.

- Va savoir, yoi, grogna Marco.

* * *

Ace tambourina à la porte de Shirohige qui s'était retiré après la tempête pour avoir un peu de calme.

- Oui ! rugit le capitaine, qui n'aimait pas qu'on frappe comme ça à sa porte.

Ace entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa au panneau, essayant de conserver un minimum de son calme.

- Ace ? Un soucis ? s'étonna Shirohige en le voyant aussi perturbé.

Ace alla se planter, tremblant, devant l'homme assit sur une chaise, entrain de lire.

- Je suis pas ici en tant que votre fils... mais en tant que nii-san, souffla Ace.

- Je ne savais pas que Roger avait eut un second enfant. J'en apprend tout les jours ! fit Shirohige en levant un sourcil.

Oui, forcément, dit comme ça, on ne pouvait supposer que Roger avait eut un autre fils. Ace secoua la tête pour réctifier l'information.

- Je suis le seul fils de cet homme. Il est question de mon petit-frère adoptif. Monkey D. Luffy. Le petit-fils de Garp, expliqua Ace.

- Eh bien, j'aurais apprit que ce bon vieux Garp a eut un enfant et un petit-fils. Je t'écoute. De quoi s'agit-il ? grogna Shirohige.

- J'ai apprit par Izou et Marco que le chef de la révolution Dragon veut traité avec vous...

- Et bien ?

- En laissant mon frère derrière moi, je me suis juré que si je rencontrai Dragon, je le massacrerai tellement bien qu'il regretterait que je ne le tue pas...

Shirohige referma son livre et se tourna complètement vers Ace. Ace tremblait comme une feuille, lutant de son mieux pour rester maître de lui-même... ce qui était dure dans sa situation, surtout parce que c'était un D.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? souffla l'homme de sa voix la plus douce.

Des larmes embuèrent les yeux du jeune commandant, qui les essuya rageusement avant qu'elles ne dévallent ses joues tachetés.

- Luffy a fait de mon enfance, par sa simple présence à mes côtés, un plaisir au quotidien. Il m'a donné envie de vivre... il m'a apporté de la joie et de la chaleur dans mon univers sombre et menaçant... Vous savez ce que je regrette ? souffla Ace.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est de ne pas avoir eut la réponse à une seule de ses questions. Il me l'a posé qu'une fois, et je m'en souviens encore... Luffy est joyeux, adorable, la bonne humeur personnifié... mais quand il m'a posé cette question... c'est comme si on m'avait prit mon frère pour l'échanger contre son contraire... tout aussi triste et torturé que moi, avant que je le rencontre...

Shirohige laissa Ace parlait comme il le sentait, refusant de le brusqué. Le gamin était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout parce qu'il était très jeune, tout juste dix-neuf ans. Le pressé serait sans doute le blessé... et par extention, provoquait un incendie dans la cabine, ce que préféré aussi _évitait _Shirohige.

- J'avais douze ans quand Luffy m'a demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de père. J'ai pas sut quoi lui dire. Garp m'a dit une semaine après qui était le père de Luffy... et cet homme est la même personne qui veut traité avec vous. Je vous parle de Monkey D. Dragon, souffla Ace, les poings tremblant de rage.

Shirohige se laissa aller en arrière, pensif. Ace faisait un effort incommensurable pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le meilleur de lui-même et exposait de son mieux ce qui n'allait pas... pourquoi il avait envie de pratiquement tué Dragon.

- Tu laves ton linge sale en publique ou en privé, Ace ? demanda Shirohige au bout d'un moment.

- En privé. Y'a trop de sang dedans pour que je le fasse en publique, en général, siffla Ace.

- Dragon et moi devons nous retrouvé au large d'une île déserte, dans une semaine. Je lui dirais de te retrouver là bas. Essaye de ne pas mourir mon fils.

- Bien entendu, Oyaji. Merci infiniment.

- Ace ?

Ace avait tourné les talons pour sortir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda son capitaine.

- Ton petit-frère doit être heureux d'avoir un nii-san comme toi, sourit Shirohige. Il a dit quoi quand tu as prit la mer pour devenir un pirate ?

Ace eut un sourire et répondit :

- Que c'est pas parce que je partais trois ans avant lui qu'il ne serait pas le Roi des Pirates. C'était mon objectif à l'époque. Luffy m'a offert ce jour là un merveilleux sourire. Et je sais que je serais heureux quand je verrais sa première prime.

Shirohige eut un grand rire, et fit un signe à Ace qu'il pouvait partir.

Une fois dehors, le jeune commandant soupira profondément. Il alla jusqu'à ses quartiers et se laissa tomber sur sa couche, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Il regarda une de ses mains, juste au niveau de sa tête, et serra son poing très fort.

« Tu es la cause du tourment de Luffy, Dragon... et je te le ferais payer. »

Luffy était très fort pour cacher quand ça n'allait pas... mais ça marché pas avec Ace, parce qu'il connaissait trop bien son otouto pour voir au travers du masque.

* * *

_Le jour-J_

* * *

Marco regarda les commandants aligné de chaque côté du pont, faisant une allée jusqu'à Shirohige, assit dans son fauteuil. Encore une fois, le capitaine avait retiré ses perfusions et autre, histoire de ne pas paraître faible devant Dragon... ce qui avait encore uen fois, fait râler tout le monde.

C'est alors que le Phénix remarqua quelque chose... ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose... un quelque chose qui s'appelait Ace.

- Où est Ace, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Les autres commandants parcoururent le pont du regard, mais le Nibantaï Taïsho brillait vraiment par son absence.

- Je me disais que c'était calme, aussi, commenta Haruta.

- C'est pas vrai ! Dragon sera là d'un instant à l'autre, et il est pas là ! fit Vista, agacé.

- Il a peut-être fait une crise de narcolepsie sur la route, proposa Tatch.

Izou revint vers eux, perturbé, après être aller vérifier quelque chose.

- Minna... Oyaji... le Striker d'Ace n'est plus à sa place, annonça l'okama d'une voix blanche.

Marco leva un sourcil.

Ace avait décidé d'aller faire un tour alors que _tout_ les commandants avaient eut pour ordre _explicite_ d'être sur le pont pour cette rencontre.

- Mes fils, calmez-vous ! ordonna Shirohige. Votre frère Ace n'assistera pas à cette rencontre pour des raisons personnels !

Les commandants le regardèrent, surpris. C'était quoi cette nouveautée ?

- Marco, après le départ de Dragon, je veux que tu ordonnes à ce qu'on prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner les pires blessures qui puissent être infliger à Ace. Il a une affaire personnel à régler avec Dragon, et comme il me l'a dit si bien, il lave son linge sale en privé. Et sois prêt à décoller, en cas de besoin. Nous rapprocherons le navire un maximum de l'île pour pouvoir intervenir le plus vite possible, continua le capitaine.

- Bien, Oyaji, fit Marco un sourcil levait face aux ordres inattendu.

- Maintenant, mettez vous en place pour accueillir ce Dragon.

Les commandants se mirent en place, de chaque côté de leur capitaine. Ceux de division impair à gauche, ceux de division paire à droite. Tatch laissa un espace vide entre lui et Oyaji, comme s'il attendait qu'Ace débarque avec du retard, son sourire emblématique aux lèvres, une main sur son chapeau, riant doucement, prétextant une crise de narcolepsie sur le chemin.

Un pirate signala l'arrivé de Dragon et le silence tomba sur le navire. Peu après, tout au bout de l'allée former par les commandants, l'homme du moment apparut, un sourire sinistre sur le visage, traînant derrière lui un tonneau immense de saké. Il remonta le pont jusqu'à Newgate, et avisa le trou laissé par Tatch, sans faire de commentaire.

- Vous n'acceptez aucune audience sans qu'on vous apporte de saké, alors, en voici, tout droit en provenance de North Blue, annonça Dragon en installant le saké devant Shirohige.

Marco s'avança d'un pas, et retira le couvercle. Il plongea une petite coupe dans le liquide à l'intérieur et le porta à ses lèvres. Son pouvoir le rendait invulnérable au poison, après tout. Il était le meilleur gouteur possible.

Le Phénix patienta un instant, en alerte de toute réaction de son pouvoir. Ne notant rien, il fit un signe de tête à Tatch qui alla prendre deux immenses coupes pour verser le liquide dedans, permettant à Marco de revenir à sa place.

- C'est bien calme, pour un navire de pirate, constata Dragon. Je tombe pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe, pendant un deuil, j'espère ?

Shirohige prit le temps de boire sa coupe et de se faire resservir par Tatch, avant de répondre :

- Le simple fait de savoir que tu allais venir à rendu enrager mon Nibantaï Taïsho, Portgas D. Ace. Comme tu peux le constater, la place qu'il devrait occuper est vide.

Dragon sembla quelque peu surpris et éclata de rire.

- Et ça le fait rire... grogna Curiel en grinçant des dents.

- S'il a un soucis avec moi, qu'il me le dise en face ! Ahahahaha ! ria Dragon en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

- Oh, mais Ace va te le dire en face, Dragon... mais il ne lave pas son linge sale en publique, même face à ses frères. Il t'attend sur l'île, là bas, annonça le capitaine.

Shirohige montra du pouce l'île qui était tout juste visible à l'horizon.

- J'irais en partant, assura Dragon, sans quitter son sourire sinistre.

- Dis moi, Dragon... comment va Garp ? demanda Shirohige sur le ton de la conversation.

Les commandants ne savaient pas très bien le rapport, mais ils se sentirent victorieux quand le Chef Révolutionnaire s'étouffa à moitié dans son saké. Après tout, quiconque qui enrageait ou attristait un membre de leur équipage était vu en ennemi par pratiquement tout les autres.

- Pardon ? fit Dragon.

- Je m'informe sur la santé de cette vieille branche qui a envoyé Roger à l'échafaud ! Tu es sourd, ou à force de lutter contre le Gouvernement Mondial, tu as développé un oreille sélective ?! grogna Shirohige sans quitter son petit sourire.

- J'ai toujours les oreilles grande ouverte, mais je comprend pas du tout le pourquoi de la question...

- Gurarararara ! Disons que l'un de mes commandants a grandi en subissant les Poings de l'Amour de Garp !

Dragon en fut plus que surpris. Biensûre qu'en tant que fils de Garp, il y avait eut droit... mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre en avait reçu, c'était surprenant, puisque c'était la marque d'affection personnel du vieux marine.

Tatch regarda Marco, pour voir s'il avait comprit de quoi il était question, mais Marco secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce Dragon connaissait apparemment très bien Garp.

- Alors ? J'ai le droit à une réponse à ma question ? demanda Shirohige

- La réponse est que je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à sa vie. Nos points de vues sont divergents, après tout, répondit Dragon. Qui est donc le grand survivant des démonstrations d'affection de Garp ?

Shirohige montra de nouveau du pouce l'île.

- Ace, encore une fois, répondit Shirohige. Allons droit au but. Pour quel raison as-tu demandé un entretien ?

- Je voudrais installer un avant poste révolutionnaire ici, dans le Shin Sekai. Et je voudrais pouvoir l'installer sur une île de votre territoire.

- Demande refuser.

- Je peux au moins argumenter ?

- Mes fils... on le laisse gaspiller sa salive, ou on l'envoie direct à la fournaise ?

- Laissez le parler, Oyaji... Ace n'en sera que plus frustrer, proposa Izou avec un rire très féminin.

Marco se frappa le visage dans sa main, exaspéré. Sérieusement, Izou était impossible à comprendre parfois... et pas que parce que c'était un okama !

* * *

Dragon posa le pied sur l'île, et fut surpris par la vue d'une forêt calcinée, encore fumante.

Ace était assit contre le tronc de l'un des arbres, tapotant son pieds dans le sable, en signe d'agacement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? s'étonna Dragon en s'adressant au jeune homme.

- Hiken no Ace a essayé de se calmer, grogna Ace.

Dragon leva un sourcil (qu'il n'avait pas) et regarda autour de lui sur la plage.

- Dis-moi, gaki, je cherche le Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku. Tu sais s'il est par là ? demanda finalement Dragon.

Ace se leva et souleva un peu son chapeau, avant de faire craquer ses poings.

- _Je_ suis le Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, Monkey D. Dragon, siffla Ace.

Dragon leva le second sourcil inexistant.

- Tu es trop jeune pour être un Taïsho, surtout sur le navire de Newgate... Je doute même que tu sois l'un de ses hommes. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu connaisses mon nom de famille, soupira Dragon.

Ace se retourna et montra du pouce sa marque dans le dos. Personne n'oserait porter cette marque sans être un homme de Shirohige. Ace disait donc la vérité. Et puis, il avait son prénom tatouer, aussi... il c'était montré un peu stupide sur ce coup là.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, désolé, s'excusa Dragon. Eh bien, ton capitaine m'a dit que tu voudrais mettre au claire deux trois choses avec moi.

Ace se tourna de nouveau vers Dragon, et l'instant suivant, bondit sur lui, lui envoyant une jambe pleine de flammes et noircit par le Haki dans la figure. Le Révolutionnaire manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il porta une main à sa joue tatouer, légèrement sonner.

- Je vous _hais _... je vous _hais encore plus_, que mon _propre père _! cracha Ace en donnant cette fois un puissant coup de poing que Dragon n'évita que de justesse.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Dragon en essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et Ace.

S'il abîmait Ace, il aurait Shirohige sur le dos, et ça, il en avait pas envie. Mais alors, _pas du tout._

- Parce que vous êtes la raison qui fait que le sourire de mon otouto est un putain de masque ! hurla Ace.

Il s'embrasa sur le coup.

C'était inattendu pour Dragon. Vraiment inattendu comme raison. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ?

- C'est la pire chose qui soit, de ne pas pouvoir expliquer à son otouto _pourquoi_ son père l'a _abandonné_ et n'a jamais prit la peine d'entrer en contact avec lui... siffla Ace.

Il infligea un coup de coude dans le ventre de Dragon, qui cette fois, répondit par un crochet du droit, qu'Ace esquiva prestement.

- Je ne suis pas responsable du choix de mes hommes. S'ils veulent laisser derrière eux leur famille pour renverser la tyrannie en place, c'est leur choix, pas le mien, répondit Dragon en envoyant un coup de pied à Ace.

Ace saisit le pied et le manœuvra pour envoyait Dragon dans le sable et les cendres.

Le jeune homme posa son pieds sur la poitrine de l'homme.

**« - _Na... Ace ? demanda Luffy dans ses souvenirs._**

**_- Hmm ? fit Ace en cessant de penser une blessure de son petit-frère._**

**_Luffy regarda son aîné avec un regard triste et torturé._**

**_- Pourquoi j'ai pas de otou-san ? souffla le plus petit. »_**

Ace appuya un peu plus son pieds dans la poitrine de l'homme, sans retenir les flammes, ni ses larmes. Sa respiration était sifflante.

- Je ne parle pas d'un de vos hommes ! Je vous parle d'un gamin qui a aujourd'hui seize ans, et que vous avez laissé derrière vous, sur l'île de Dawn, dans l'East Blue ! cracha Ace comme un chat en colère. Un adorable gamin avec un cœur immense, que vous avez confié a votre père, qui tente le tout pour le tout afin de l'empêcher d'accomplir son rêve les rares fois où il s'occupe de lui ! JE VOUS PARLE DE LUFFY !

Dragon cessa de s'agiter et regarda Ace au dessus de lui. Sa surprise lui fit oublié la douleur.

- Que sais-tu de Luffy ? souffla Dragon.

- Plus que vous, son propre père ! Ore wa Luffy no Nii-san ! rugit Ace.

Il balança un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme, l'envoyant valdinguer jusqu'à un arbre calciner. Le jeune pirate se mit en position et hurla :

- HIKEN !

Dragon esquiva de justesse l'immense poing de feu qui réduisit tout en cendre sur un large périmètre. Il jeta son imperméable dans le sable, et l'y laissa se calciner.

- Je n'ai qu'un fils, et tu es trop vieux pour être ce fils, constata Dragon.

- Je suis le petit-fils _d'adoption_ de ce jiji de Garp, précisa Ace. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le même sang que Luffy, que ce n'est pas mon otouto ! C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui, qui l'ait vu grandir plus que vous et Garp réunis...! Je suis la seule personne, qui l'ait poussé à donner le meilleur de lui-même, afin d'accomplir son rêve, à être encore en vie...! Je suis celui qui pensait ses blessures, celui à qui il disait tout...! Celui avec qui il partageait son rêve ! Je suis le seul qui l'attende sur la route vers son rêve, puisque Garp n'est qu'un obstacle...! JE SUIS SON ONII-CHAN ! ET JE NE PARDONNE PAS CE QUI FONT SOUFFRIR MON OTOUTO !

Ace tira son couteau de chasse et enflamma la lame. Dragon resta figer de surprise un instant devant la raison de la rancune du jeune homme face à lui. Il ne parvint donc pas à éviter à temps le coup dans les côtes qui manqua de peu le poumon droit, mais brûla profondément sa chaire.

- Vous croyez que je vis comment depuis que j'ai vu que vous étiez la cause de la douleur morale que masque mon frère, derrière son sourire d'idiot... hein ? souffla Ace.

Il retira brutalement sa lame, faisant gémir Dragon qui recula un peu, une main sur la blessure.

- Que ce soit claire... vous avez négligé Luffy par le passé, alors assumé ! Approchez-vous de lui dans le futur, et j'aurais votre tête ! J'espère que vous l'avez enregistré ! menaça Ace.

* * *

Ivankov trouva Dragon entrain de recevoir des soins dans sa cabine, un peu plus tard dans la journée.

- Dragon-boy... ve présume que la négociation c'est mal passé, constata l'okama. V'aurais dû venir avec toi.

- Oh, oui, tu aurais fait la causette avec le Taïsho Izou, répondit sarcastiquement Dragon.

- Vais raté quoi ?

- Il ne c'est rien passé à bord. Shirohige m'a laissé déballer mon argumentation, mais a refusé de nous laisser une de ses îles pour base. Nous allons devoir tenter notre chance auprès d'Akagami.

- S'il ne c'est rien passé, tu vas me dire que tu es tombé sur le pont pour avoir autant de blessure, Dragon-boy ?

Dragon soupira profondément et regarda pensivement le plafond de sa cabine.

- Le Nibantaï Taïsho... Portgas D. Ace. Que savons-nous de lui ? demanda t-il.

Un révolutionnaire devant la porte de la cabine de Dragon fila en courant et revint vite avec un dossier sur Ace. Puisqu'il était un porteur du D., Dragon avait voulu, qu'on face un dossier sur lui, au cas où, et ce, dès que le jeune avait eut sa première prime. Mais Dragonl l'avait apparement oublier, avec le temps.

- Originaire d'East Blue, de l'île de Dawn. Il fut le capitaine des Spades Kaizoku. Il aurait put devenir le plus jeune shishibukai qui soit, parce qu'il avait dix-sept ans quand il a reçu la proposition, qu'il a refusé. Avant d'entrer dans le Sin Sekai, il a agressé un Tenryubito. On sait qu'il c'est intéressé à Akagami no Shanks, mais les motifs sont inconnus. Peu après, il disparu après avoir tenté de retrouver Shirohige. Il réapparaît dix mois après en ayant rejoint l'équipage. En un mois, il devint Taïsho, annonça le révolutionnaire.

- Que sait-on de sa famille ? demanda Dragon.

- Rien, monsieur. On raconte néanmoins que le Héros de la Marine Garp s'intéresse de très prêt à lui.

- Merci, tu peux te retirer.

Le révolutionnaire le laissa de nouveau avec le médecin et Ivankov.

- Un soucis avec ce kaizoku ? demanda Ivankov.

- Disons qu'il m'a mit le nez sur la plus grosse erreur de ma vie... et qu'il porte une odeur que je n'ai pas sentit depuis l'incident dans le Royaume de Goa... l'odeur du Gray Terminal et de celui qui veut être libre, répondit Dragon.

- L'odeur du _quoi_ ?

- Du Gray Terminal.

Il ferma les yeux. Au moins, avec Ace, il songea que son fils avait été entre de bonne main.

* * *

Ace remit les pieds sur le _Moby Dick_, seulement légèrement blesser... des blessures qui s'en allait déjà avec ses flammes.

Il alla directement voir Shirohige, assit sur son fauteuil, sur le pont, qui le regarda venir en silence. Stefan se leva des pieds de son maître et sauta sur Ace qui tomba à terre sous l'assaut.

- Ahahaha ! Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?! ria Ace en subissant les chatouilles de la toilette, que lui faisait le chien, avec un immense sourire.

- Wouaf ! aboya joyeusement le gros chien, faisant redoubler le rire du jeune commandant.

- Stefan, laisse Ace se relever, tu pourras jouer plus tard avec lui, sourit Shirohige.

Le chien se retira tristement de la poitrine d'Ace et le laissa aller voir Shirohige avec un léger pleur.

- Désolé, Oyaji, pour mon absence, s'excusa Ace en s'inclinant profondément.

- C'est excusé, Ace. Alors, tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire ? sourit Shirohige.

- Je me sens mieux de l'avoir fait, même si je sais que ça ne résout pas le problème d'origine. J'aurais put lui demander pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Shirohige hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement.

- Ça m'a presque donné envie d'affronter mon défunt père, histoire de soulager tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur contre lui... si j'arrivais à faire ça, je crois que je serais tellement léger que je pourrais voler aussi haut que Marco ! sourit amèrement Ace.

- À défaut d'en avoir la possibilité, va donc jouer avec Stefan, puisqu'il en meurt d'envie et que tu es d'une relative bonne humeur à présent, sourit Shirohige.

Ace s'inclina de nouveau et alla faire la course avec le gros chien d'un bout à l'autre du pont, sous le regard amusé et attendrit de ses nakamas.

- Oyaji ? demanda Marco, qui n'avait pas bougé de là sa place auprès de son capitaine.

- Ace est un merveilleux onii-san à sa façon, déclara fièrement Shirohige. Je suis heureux de le compter parmi mes fils.

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui ont lut ce os.**

**Pour répondre aux différents commentaires que j'ai eut:**

**Kyona-sama : Désolée d'avoir fait un Dragon OOC, je devrais sans doute me punir pour ce crime... mais je vais m'abstenir, parce que j'ai rien pour le faire ^^'.**

**Portgas D. Hikaru : Je sais que j'ai tendance à me répété quand j'écris, malheureusement, je crains que ça ne fasse partie de mon style ^^'. Pour les mots japonais, je les y ais mit parce que... ça venait comme ça... je sais l'excuse est pitoyable T-T mais je le sentais comme ça quoi ! Pour ce qui est de la phrase mystérieuse de Dragon, c'est que j'ai voulu exprimé sans vraiment le faire ouvertement, une once de regret chez Dragon, pour l'abandon de son fils. Donc voilà !**

**En espérant que cette histoire vous a plus, à la prochaine !**


End file.
